Hiding from Life
by DJdreaming
Summary: A married Hermione needs to escape from what her life has become when she runs into a certain Draco Malfoy, lemons ensue.


**Hey guys, just thought of this one-shot, it's pretty long and it's not my best work but I like it…oh also lemons ahead so if your mind is young keep it away…**

She sat at the bar her thoughts winding a scary trail that led her back to her current predicament. Her eyes landed on her ring every sip she took of her glass. How she wanted to lob it against a wall. Her spine went rigid when she the familiar voice behind her.

"Well, well Hermione Granger, what brings someone like you to a place this?" She looked up into his stormy eyes, trying to read what he was thinking, why he deemed to speak to her.

"Draco Malfoy," she stated, "I'm trying to hide." She polished off the last of her drink, signaling the bar tender to send another over.

His blonde hair wasn't slicked back anymore but hung deliciously over his forehead, swaying slightly as he took the seat next to her. "What are you hiding from Granger?" The way he asked made her think he actually cared. She studied him again, trying to get an idea of what he was thinking, but his eyes were clear and free of anything that would lead her to any conclusions.

"Life, Draco, life."

"Last I'd heard you were married, is that not working out?" He was studying her now; she could feel him probing her, trying to get a read on her thoughts.

She let out a deep sigh, "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded, "If it helps you to talk about, I'll be a listening ear. Perhaps a shoulder to cry on and if anything else…" She stopped him before he could finish, she knew what was coming next, it came in the form of a leer.

"Well if you're sure, everyone and I do mean everyone told me I was an idiot for marrying my husband. But I didn't care, I loved him; I thought he was the one, I thought he was it." She took a deep swallow of her drink trying to gear herself up.

He looked at her with sad eyes, "Is that not the case anymore Granger?"

Her finger circled the rim of glass, "You know technically I'm not Granger anymore." Hermione's smile was dark as she uttered the sentence.

He chuckled at her, "You'll always be Granger to me." She gave him a weak smile not wanting to admit to how nice it felt to be called Granger again. "Well continue I want to know how you ended here tonight."

Hermione shook her head trying to realign the woes in her head. "The short story is I think my husband thinks I'm joke, I don't think he loves me at all and I'm not sure if he ever did, and on top of all of that I'm pretty sure he's cheating on me. Sorry, I didn't mean to just unload like that but I just, I can't talk to any of my friends because they would never try to reason with me that maybe I have the story wrong, instead they'll say 'we knew this would happen Hermione, we told you marrying him was a mistake.' So I'm just…hiding." Her head dropped to her chest she didn't even want to look at him.

The first time words tried to come out of Draco's throat they came out as a strangled sound, when he composed himself he continued to say what had tried to come out originally, "What makes you think all of that, I mean do you have proof he's cheating on you? And why would you think that he thinks you're a joke?"

Her hazel eyes caught his silvery ones and she could see that this bothered him, she wasn't sure why but she could tell that it did. She shook her head. "Every fucking time I try to talk to him lately he laughs me off or says something patronizing like, 'Oh Hermione you're just so adorable when you let your silly little mind get carried away,' does he not know who I am? I've been titled the greatest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw and here he is saying I have a silly little mind?"

She stopped to take another sip of her drink, she hated it; every time she tried to talk to him, he would blow her off. There were so many things she needed to tell him, so many things she just needed his support for. Why didn't he love her anymore? Why didn't he need her anymore? Why was she telling this all to Draco Malfoy of all people?

Draco began to speak before she could continue, "Maybe he doesn't mean to be patronizing, maybe he's just trying to let you know that you don't need to worry about anything, albeit he's doing it in a very stupid way."

Hermione shook her head, "It can't be that simple especially because I'm sure he doesn't love me anymore and I'm almost one hundred percent positive he's cheating on me."

"You keep bringing up this whole he doesn't love you anymore, why do you think he doesn't love you anymore? Has there been anything he's done that says it specifically?" Hermione analyzed Draco for a second, wondering why he was prying so much but she went with it anyway.

She could pretty much feel the tears welling up, but she pushed them back, let them reside behind her eyes refusing to let him see her cry. "He's never home anymore, we schedule dinners and dates, and every time he just doesn't show up. Merlin, I can't even remember the last time we even slept together. Yes, we sleep in the same bed but it's not the same, he used to hold me, he used to make me feel so safe. And, I've seen him taking his ring off and dropping it in his pocket like it's nothing." She stared at her ring, studying the way it glittered on her finger.

"Every night, every night he used to be home and we would talk about our days and anything else on our minds, books, news, friends, anything. Now he comes home late, smelling of whiskey and he doesn't even acknowledge me anymore." She paused not sure if she should continue with everything that's happened since he stopped loving her.

"There's more," he choked out, "there's something you aren't saying." She glanced up at him and nodded. "What, what else could he have possibly done?"

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Draco. "He won't look at me like he used to. We had sex once in the past two months. It's like I repulse him or something. I don't mean to go into detail or anything but we used to have amazing sex, all the time. He couldn't keep his hands off me. Merlin, I couldn't think when I was with him. When we had sex last all I could think was, I'm not turned on enough for this and then he didn't get me off, he had his fill and went to bed. Honestly, the worst sex of my life.

"And like I said, we used to have sex all the time, literally all the time, when he took me he took me over and over again in one night, we fucked me raw till I had trouble walking the next morning, and this was everyday, every morning there was a pleasant ache when I woke up. He has to be cheating on me there just isn't any other plausible answer. I haven't put on any weight. In fact go ahead, look at my tits they look bloody fantastic." His eyes glanced down to her chest then back to her eyes, a slight smile playing across his face. "I'm sorry Draco, this must be just way to much for you."

She watched Draco cringe a bit and gave him an apologetic smile for going into to much detail. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the bar, he walked her outside where he apparated them back to the Malfoy Manner.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him, "what are we doing here Mr. Malfoy? And what about your wife?"

He chucked cynically, "I wouldn't be surprised if she never came home again, in fact I'm pretty sure she's going to send me divorce papers soon. I haven't been the greatest husband to her." Hermione looked at him sadly, she felt for his wife, she understood.

"So then why are we here?"

He smirked at her, the same bloody smirk he gave her back at school all those years ago and for some reason it sent juices pooling in her panties, she couldn't explain the draw to it. "We're here because I think you need to be shown how gorgeous and amazing you are, if your husband isn't going to do it then it will just have to be me."

"I don't know how I feel about cheating on my husband, Draco. I've never seen myself as they type to do something like that."

He pulled her close to him, "you won't regret it Hermione, in fact you will be screaming my name but the time the night is done and I promise it will completely erase the thought of him from your mind."

She put a hand on his chest, "before we do this, there is something you need to know and it might change your mind." He nodded telling her to go on, she hid her face from him as she mumbled it under her breath. "I'm …"

"Could you repeat that a bit louder because I couldn't quite make it out?" Draco had a teasing voice as he said this and she sighed it wouldn't be so teasing after he found out what she was telling him. Hermione was almost positive after she told him, he'd ask her to leave. In fact she was worried she'd be getting the same reaction from her husband too.

"I haven't told my husband about this yet, I'm too afraid that he'll kick me out and tell me to never come back. I think that would be one of the worst things to happen because even though I want to hate him for all the things he's done lately I love him and I want him to want this baby even though I'm sure he won't." She blurted it out so fast he almost didn't catch it but he did and that was not what he was expecting to hear.

Draco just gaped at her; he wasn't sure what to say. "You…you're…you're pregnant?" She just nodded. He stared at her trying to make out and difference that he should of noticed, her hair was slightly shinier and her face had the telltale glow to it. He should have seen it. "Even more reason to show you how you should be treated."

Hermione gaped at him, she was expected rejection because really who wants to have sex with a woman whose pregnant with another man's child. He pressed his lips to her and she automatically moaned, his tongue finding recess in her open mouth.

His mouth caressed her his hands going under her ass and pulling her to wrap her legs around his waist. He carried her to what must have been his room, his mouth only leaving hers to make its way down her neck. Before, she knew what was happening she was being put down on a very soft bed.

He followed her pressing his chest to hers, pressing his mouth back to hers, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. She massaged his tongue with hers as it entered her mouth, her body being lit on fire by his hands and mouth. She moaned against his mouth as his hands found purchase on her tits, massaging and pinching her nipples.

Draco slowly peeled her clothes off one item at a time not letting her touch him in return. After the very last particle was removed he sat back on his knees and admired the view. He let out a low groan. "Merlin Granger, you are beautiful aren't you?" Her only response was her darkened eyes to look up at him. He groaned again this time letting his hands hover over her legs. He moved them up her thighs until he was close to where they both wanted him.

Draco looked at her, she was pink and wet and he could already imagine it felt to be inside her. But this wasn't about him, it was about worshipping a beautiful woman, whose own husband couldn't raise to the challenge.

He leaned over her and brought his hands up to her face as he kissed her gently, trying to express everything he was feeling. She responded eagerly and when they finally needed to come up for air he started his way down her body pressing kisses to her neck and stopping to lick and nibble on certain spots he knew would drive her crazy.

She pulled off his shirt and pushed his pants down his legs leaving him completely naked. He smirked when she gasped as she realized that he had gone commando. It didn't deter him though as he continued to kiss his way down her body, he stopped to bite down her nipple. She gasped and her body thrust up into him. He chuckled and soothed it with his tongue.

He continued his way down her body, spending extra time laving at her lower abdomen, it turned him on for some reason that she was pregnant.

Hermione's mind was reeling, it couldn't take all the pleasure she was receiving it had been too long since she had any, that this was too much. Her moaning was just jumbled sounds as she tried to get out his name.

"Draco," she gasped.

He smirked as she screamed when he thrust a finger into her wet pussy. "Yes Granger?" She continued to gasp, incoherent as he fucked her pussy with his fingers. He pushed his body lower till his eyes were even with her clit. He removed his fingers just long enough to lick her from bottom to top. "Granger, you taste delicious."

Her eye's shot open just in time to drink in the sight of him pulling his wet finger into his mouth and licking. She gasped again. He then thrust two fingers back into her and latched his mouth onto her clit. Her hands grasped at his hair, silky as it ran through her fingers.

He could feel her tightening around his fingers, she was going to come soon.

She could feel it overcoming her body, the amazing out of body feeling that came with a great orgasm. She came hard light exploding behind her eyes, she thought he'd pull away but he just kept thrusting and licking making her come again and again until she was sobbing out his name, she couldn't take it anymore, she needed him to stop, it was too much. She grabbed a hand full of his hair pulling hard until his mouth was at hers.

Hermione pressed her lips against his, penetrating his mouth her tongue and groaning at the taste of herself on his lips. He smirked pulling away from her mouth. "You are the best desert a man could ask for and your husband is an idiot." She shook her head at him.

"Don't mention him now Draco, just fuck me please!"

"Your wish is my command." She looked down as he lined his giant cock up with her wet pussy. He groaned as he pushed into her, filling her like never before. He waited for her to adjust to him before he moved.

He knew neither of them would last long this time, she was overwhelmingly tight and wet, plus she had just come off an orgasm she was sensitive as hell. He pressed his hand down on her pubic bone adjusting her so he hit her g-spot every time.

"Do you like that baby, my fucking you this hard? Do you like my cock being in you?" He groaned out as he thrust harder into her.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, Draco, please! Please Draco, I can't take anymore." She was coming hard and that was all he needed to get off too.

He flipped them over before he collapsed on top of her. She spread out on top of him, her breathing deep. And before anymore words could be exchanged they had both fallen asleep sated.

Hermione woke up to the sun shining through big windows, she felt warm arms wrapped around her. The night before came flashing back to her. The mind-blowing sex they had, all four rounds of it. The pleasurable ache between her legs was a tell tale sign it had been great.

"Good morning." He mumbled against the back of her neck. "I guess we need to talk." She sighed this was the part she hated. He pulled her further into him not willing to move quite yet.

Finally, he released her and turned to prop himself up against the headboard. She followed suit and he nervously ran his fingers through his hair, thinking of what to say.

Hermione's mind was on one thing and one thing only her husband, not the man he was now but the one she had fallen in love with, the one that she missed with her whole heart. She wanted to be a part of him again, a part of the pair that once were. She missed this, waking up next to him, it had been so nice to wake up in someone's arms again.

"Before you say anything, this needs to be cleared up or I'll just be pissed at myself the rest of this conversation. I'm not, nor have I ever cheated on you. And more importantly I have never stopped loving you not one bit." She gasped and turned to look at him.

"Then what the fuck has been wrong with you?" Her hazel eyes burning into him.

He sighed and pulled at his hair again. "I just got caught up at work and I knew I was being a horrible husband but I just couldn't help myself. I'm so sorry, if I had realized how much it was hurting you then I would have taken my head out of my ass sooner."

She shook her head. "Do you know how many times I thought about just leaving because I was sure you wouldn't even notice if I was gone. Do you know how much I have missed you? Not whatever it is you have become but the real you. When I found out I was pregnant Draco, I sat and cried for hours."

Draco looked down at his hands feeling his heart breaking she didn't want their child and more than that, it was his fault she didn't want their child. "How long have you known?"

"About a month and a half. Every time I tried to tell you blew me off, every time I tried to talk to you ignored me. Merlin Draco, I need you. I love you more than I ever want to admit. How did you even find me last night?" It had been bothering her all night, how did he know where she was?

"Hermione, I might not have been around and I may have seemed like a huge asshole but I've always noticed you, every time you were upset, I was just being to much of a bastard to care. Gods, I have become my father. Please, don't hate me please." Before she knew what was happening he had kneeled in front of her and buried his head in her stomach begging for forgiveness.

She wanted to forgive him she really did but she was scared, she was bringing a child into this world and she wanted it to have a father. She ran her fingers through his hair. She was about to respond when he started kissing her stomach mumbling how good care he was going to take of it.

"I'm going to be the best father to you baby, I swear to you I am. I'm going to do everything my father didn't and when you're a Slytherin I will be so proud and no matter what you do I will always tell you I love you." Her heart melted listening to him, her fingers still running through his hair.

"How do you know this baby won't be a Gryffindor?"

Draco just chuckled and pulled his head from her stomach to look at her. "Because my child will be Slytherin through and through." She knew he wasn't serious and she hoped that even if her child was a Hufflepuff he would love them…scratch that, she was disowning her child if they were a Hufflepuff.

"As long as they aren't a Hufflepuff." He chuckled at her statement, sitting up and looking at her straight on.

"Hermione, please, please don't leave me, I know I've been an ass but I need you and I want to be a great father to this child. Please give me that chance."

She pushed herself off the headboard and into his arms. She pressed her lips to his and when she pulled away she stated simply. "If your head ever gets stuck up your ass again, like it was you're going to have a much ruder awakening then my just telling you flat out what a screw up you're being."

Draco nodded thanking whoever was out there that sent him this angel, he was going to be a father, and she forgave him. He was blessed and he knew it.

"I love you, Hermione Malfoy." She smiled at him, kissing him again, showing him that she loved him too.


End file.
